Something's Gotta Give
by SergeantBenson4015
Summary: Olivia realizes she feels a lot more then friendly feelings towards Amanda. Does Amanda feel the same, or will Olivia be left hurt? M rated chapters later.


_**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I just wanted to say this will be AU. Noah and Jesse are in it, but currently I am not caught up on SVU due to my PTSD. This is going to take place the beginning of this current season, so Barba is still in it. Enjoy and Review! :)**_

 **Chapter One: Shaking This Feeling**

 _She felt hands running up her back and she felt the hands move to her shoulder. A small kiss was placed on her shoulder, before Olivia hears a familiar voice ring through her ears._

" _Tell me what you want me to do to you."_

 _Olivia felt a shiver run down her spine and she turns to face the person behind her. Amanda grins at her as their eyes meet. She places her hand on the side of Olivia's face and pulls her in slowly and runs her tongue a crossed Olivia's bottom lip._

" _So…You going to tell me?" Amanda asks, again._

 _Amanda pushes her back onto the bed and climbs on top of her. She starts making her way down her body, dragging her tongue and nipping at sensitive parts, making Olivia moan softly. She gets to her inner thigh…_

Olivia jolts awake as her alarm buzzes through her ears. She sighs and pulls the covers off her. Another night of dreaming of the southern little blonde. She had no idea what was going on with her head. She knew she couldn't keep thinking of her detective like that, and the fact Amanda had become her close friend. She knew it was weird.

Olivia makes her way to her shower, to get ready for her very long day at work. Work…where she would be with Amanda and not say a damn word yet again.

"Hello bug." Olivia smiles, and kisses Noah's forehead.

She sat him down and got him his breakfast ready, as she dreaded her day ahead of her…

Olivia walks in the squad room and instantly her eyes go to Amanda's desk. She sighs as she sees it was empty. Olivia was typically the first here.

"Hey Liv." Fin greets her, as he walks in behind her.

"Morning Fin." Olivia says, softly.

She walks into your office and sits at her desk. She closes her eyes and tries to shake this feeling she was having. She had been feeling like this lately and it was trying her crazy. She knew she had to talk to Amanda, she just truly didn't know how. She had no idea what she was supposed to say to her. She was her friend and coworker. She didn't even know what her feeling were. She just knew there was something there.

"Morning Olivia." Amanda said, as she entered the office.

"Morning. How are you?" Olivia asks.

"I'm alright. Are you okay? You seem off." Amanda questions.

She walks further into the office and turns her head to look at Olivia in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. One of those days, ya know?" Olivia smiled.

Fin walked in behind Amanda.

"We have a case. Vic is at the hospital now."

"Thank you. Why don't you and Carisi go."

Fin nodded and left the office.

"Anything you need me to do?" Amanda asks.

"Yes, you have a ton of back paperwork, I need on your finished cases, so I can file them."

"Yes boss." Amanda smiled.

Amanda exited the office. Olivia ran a hand over her face and looked down at the stacks of paperwork she had of her own. She looked out at the woman she kept dreaming about, her friend, and someone she had grown to have feelings for. She smiled at her perfectly shaped face and gorgeous blue eyes. Eye she had fallen in love with over the years. She sighed and looked back at her work. She had to distracted herself from doing something that could potential ruin a friendship she has grown to love.

…

Hours had gone by and Olivia was finally done with her work for the day. She saw it was late in the evening. She looked out and saw Amanda talking to Fin and Carisi. She got up and walked out of her office.

"Anyone want to go for a drink?" Olivia asks, secretly hoping Amanda says yes.

"I'd love to." Amanda smiles.

"I would but I'm beat." Fin says.

"I'll come for a little while." Carisi says.

They all exited the squad room and headed towards the bar together.

"Liv can I ride with you?" Amanda asks.

Olivia nods and she hops in and they head towards the bar.

"So… How's Jesse?" Olivia asks.

"She's wonderful as always. We should get together with the kids, have a play date." Amanda smiles.

They met up with Carisi at the bar and ordered their drinks before sitting at the table.

Olivia watched the Amanda lean over the bar as she grabbed their drinks. Olivia knew she had to talk to her about how she was feeling, she just had to.

Amanda made her way over with their drinks and sat down. She smiled at Olivia.

"Can we talk later?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay?" Amanda asked, worried.

Olivia smiled and nodded. She drank her beer and Olivia sat in silence as Carisi and Amanda chit chatted.

Almost two hours later, Carisi was grabbing his jacket to leave. He put his hands-on Amanda's shoulders and smiled.

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Have a good night."

As he walked out, Amanda started to stand up.

"I should probably go too. I gotta get home to Jesse."

"Wait, let me take you home." Olivia stood quickly.

Amanda gave her small smile.

"You don't have to do that." Amanda said, softly.

"It's not a problem. I wanted to talk to you anyways."

They walked out to the car and both got in and Olivia looked over at Amanda.

"What?" Amanda laughed.

Olivia rarely heard her laugh but when she did, she knew she never heard a laugh so beautiful before. Olivia started getting a bit panicky, as she noticed the more and more she felt towards her friend.

"Oliv—"

Olivia cut Amanda off by grabbing her and kissing her softly…


End file.
